A whole other kind of love
by Scandallover1
Summary: A romance sparked on the trail but can their relationship survive the whitehouse? (Kinda a strange story but please just give it a chance) *I don't own scandal* SUSPENDED INDEFINETLY
1. Chapter 1

*Okay guys, so this story is different from anything that's out there.. Now as many of you know my favorite scandal scenes are flashbacks to the trail. I love the trail, I love everything about it, and so this whole story takes place on the trail. Now as I said this story is different (you will see why). I don't expect to get many people to like it. I don't expect it to be popular, but I'm writing it anyway. This is not an Olitz story, this is not a Mellitz story, this is not and Olake story. You will see by the end of this chapter who this is about. This is just a disclaimer: THIS IS NOT OITZ , DO NOT EXPECT OLITZ.

*It was late august when Fitz was officially given the nomination, they only had 3 months to pull off a miracle. It was around 5:00 when the campaign bus pulled into the hotel parking lot. They had left North Carolina early this morning and had now just arrived in Virginia. They all began to get off the bus; Mellie was still in Charleston at a literacy event. They checked into their rooms, and arranged to meet later for a strategy meeting. Olivia heard a knock on the door that connected her room to another. She knew it was Fitz, she was tired and didn't feel like talking to him right now. Then again they never talked he just used her for sex. She knew she had to open the door, or else he would be mad. She slowly opened it, he pushed in and began to kiss her. He carried her to the bed, and began to kiss her neck. She just laid there , she was too tired for this. Suddenly his phone began to ring. He grabbed it and checked the caller i.d , it was Mellie, he sat up and answered the phone . Olivia lay on the bed, listening to him talk to his wife, she couldn't quite make out what he was saying but he sounded really happy. Finally he hung up …

"My kids are here" he said smiling

"What… aren't they at boarding school ?" she asked, she was really confused

"Mellie flew up with them to surprise me, were going to a family dinner… I'll see you later" he said, and just like that he was gone. Olivia pulled the comforter over her as if suddenly she felt self-conscious. She felt sick, no matter how many times he said he loved her, no matter how many times he called her sweet baby, she wasn't his family .She was just his mistress. She wanted to believe that they would have some kind of happy ever after but she knew it wasn't true, if he became president they would have to do 8 more years of this , 8 more years of stolen moments , and she wasn't sure if she could handle that.

 _1 week later RNC fundraiser (Tulsa Oklahoma)_

*Olivia stared around the room; it looked like something you would see in D.C. not Tulsa. It was a massive ballroom, with huge windows that were accented with grey silk curtains. There was a large stage, with a podium where Fitz would give his speech. They had practiced it every day for a week; this was one of the most important events of the campaign. Everyone in this room were millionaires, they were the people that would help catapult Fitz to the white house. Olivia Glanced around the room; Fitz was at a table with Mellie chatting up some of the party bigwigs. Olivia stared at them, he had his arm around her, he was smiling and laughing, they looked so happy. She felt a twinge of envy building up inside of her. She knew that they were just pretending. She knew that they didn't actually love each other, but she still felt envious anyway. After the incident last week she had been avoiding him, she couldn't look at him , she could even be in the same room with him without feeling ashamed . She knew he loved her, but that didn't change the fact that he was married … he had children. Olivia glanced around the room, she was so unbelievably bored, it was only 7:00 and apparently these things usually went till Midnight. She didn't know how she would make it through the night without someone to chat with. Fitz was busy schmoozing donors, and Cyrus was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he was with James (a times reported covering the grant campaign) she had her suspicions about the 2 of them, but as long as he was happy she didn't care. She glanced over at the food table, there was a large ice sculpture shaped like an eagle, and a few platters of figure sandwiches. She rolled her eyes, she was starving, they had gotten in early from Alabama and all she had eaten all day was a fast-food breakfast sandwich.

Suddenly she felt someone walk up next to her; she turned to see Billy Chambers, Sally's right hand man standing there. Billy was tall and slim with his strawberry blond hair, and tons of freckles he was altogether handsome. At one point they had been enemy's running rival campaigns, but ever since they had joined forces they had become good friends. He was smart and funny, and it would be a lie to admit that she didn't have a tiny crush on him.

"Let's get out of here" he asked

"What?" she asked visibly confused

"Don't pretend that you actually want to be here, this party's a drag"

"We can't just leave"

"Why not ?"

"Well….. I mean …. I don't need to stay but you do …. Your Sally's guy"

"Sally's Guy? Sally's not here Liv , she's in Georgia , her daughter broke her foot and she getting surgery. We have nothing to lose from leaving early"

"Fine let's say theoretically we left early where would we go?"

"We would get takeout and then go back to our rooms and watch one of those creepy CNN murder documentaries"

"I don't know…."

"Oh I'm not asking, I will kidnap you and force authentic Oklahoma takeout down your throat."

*Olivia saw Fitz in the corner of her eye. He would be mad if she left him, if she didn't watch his speech. He would be even madder if he found out she was with Billy. The truth was that she didn't care, she was hungry, she didn't want to stay at this stupid event, and she didn't want to see Mellie and Fitz together.

2 hours later Olivia found herself sitting cross-legged on the bed of her hotel room wearing Princeton sweatpants and a Georgetown hoodie eating Lo Mein from a plastic carton. She took a drink from a bottle of horrible white wine they were selling at the Chinese restaurant. Billy was also sitting on the bed wearing his sweatpants. She handed him the bottle, and he took a sip. She wasn't sure if this was fun or just pathetic. The fact they were drinking wine out of the bottle in a hotel in rural Oklahoma made it pretty pathetic, but she didn't care. They were having a good time watching a documentary about a murdered teenager.

"The mom did it" he said between bites

"No No No , No mother would murder their own child, the Uncle did it"

"The uncle has an alibi" he said

"His wife, wives are known to lie for their husbands" she said

"Why would she let her husband get away with murdering her niece?"

"She doesn't want to see him go to prison because she loves him, besides the mother doesn't have motive to kill"

"I bet she had motive she's just not going to tell the cops about it, everyone has secrets" he said

"Oh really what's your secret Mr. Perfect?" she said teasing him

"Well… I haven't been to church in 3 years" he said

"WHAT! You …. Sally's Baptist bible thumping friends haven't been to church in 3 years! "

"You're so mean" he said playfully hitting her with a pillow "so what's your secret? What's the secret behind Olivia Pope?"

"Nothing, I'm an open book"

*That wasn't the truth at all but she couldn't very well tell him her real secrets, the fact that she was sleeping with a married mad , or the fact that he father had an army of assassins at his disposal*

"If you're so open then how come I don't even know your middle name ?"

"Maybe it's because you're just not observant. I mean you couldn't even figure out who the murderer was."

"We don't know for sure…"

"I just looked it up and the uncle is serving a life sentence , checkmate I win" she teased

"NO NO NO , it's a conspiracy I demand a retrial" he said in a playful tone

"You're crazy" , she playfully hit him with a pillow , he hit back and soon they were having a full scale pillow fight and for the first time in a long time she was actually happy.

*Okay guys so if you actually read this story, by now you can probably figure out that this is an Olivia and Billy story. Now I know you all think I'm crazy but here me out, I was watching the first season again and I think that they would have been really cute together. Now I realize he went crazy, but in this story HE IS NOT CRAZY. He didn't tape Olivia and Fitz during sex, he's just normal Billy Chambers. Just clearing that up, I hope you guys like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I was really surprised that I got a couple positive comments on this story. Now I know most of you think I'm crazy for shipping her and Billy. The truth is I'm usually an Olitz shipper but there are so many Olitz story's out there and I just want to do something different. Hope you enjoy :)

Olivia opened her eyes; sunlight was streaming through the window. Her head felt fuzzy, and she felt hot. Of course she did, she was wearing sweats in a boiling hot hotel room. What time was it? She reached for her phone and turned it on, shit it was already 7:45, she was never up this late. She glanced around the hotel room; she saw the empty takeout cartons pilled in the trash. There were pillows strewed across the floor, and an almost empty bottle of wine on the table. Memories of last night filled her head, she remembered the party, and being mad at Fitz. She remembered hanging out with Billy and ….Billy. She sat up on the bed and saw him; he was asleep on the floor with his back up against the front of the bed and his feet against the wall.

She remembered eating dinner and watching that crime show together. Then they had just hung out for a while, it was nice to talk to someone about stuff other than the campaign. It seemed like all people wanted to talk about on a presidential campaign was the campaign. She didn't remember much after that. They must have just fallen asleep, part of her wanted to be concerned, but I mean they were both wearing clothing , and he hadn't even slept on the bed, it was clear that nothing sexual had happened. He needed to leave though before anyone woke up so that nobody would see him leaving her room. She grabbed a pillow and through it at his head. It hit him, and a second later he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He turned towards her looking confused

"Is it morning already? "he said shaking his head , his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

"Yea it's already like 7:30"

"Dammit, I didn't mean to stay it's just… I guess I fell asleep" he said sheepishly

"Don't worry about it I fell asleep as well"

"Okay…well I better go but…I'll see you at breakfast "he said as he grabbed his shoes and headed out of the room.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, she hopped nobody saw him leaving her room. She especially hoped that Fitz didn't see , she knew he would be mad that she left the speech early but if he found out that Billy was involved all hell would break loose.

She didn't have time to think about this, she needed to get ready; they would be leaving for Arizona this afternoon. She headed to the shower, and just let the water run over her, she loved showers. When the water hit her she felt like all her problems were washing away. She finnaly got out of the shower and then got dressed and put on her makeup. She left her room and headed downstairs. She walked into the breakfast area and headed straight towards the coffee machine That was the problem with staying up till 1 am drinking cheap wine and crummy Chinese takeout, the next day you feel like crap. Suddenly Billy walked up next to her; he was wearing a suit and looked much less disheveled than he had looked an hour ago.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked scanning the empty breakfast area. Olivia hadn't really paid attention to the fact that there was nobody from the campaign anywhere in sight.

"I guess they're all tired after last night's party" she said

"They're tired? We solved a murder last night! We're the ones that should be tired "he said

"We did not solve a murder; the uncle did it plain and simple"

"I think he was framed"

"Great so maybe if this whole politics thing doesn't work out you can go become a conspiracy theorist. You can camp out in the desert, look for UFO's and crop circles"

"Oh yes I'm sure my parents would love to write about their alien hunting lunatic son in the family Christmas card"

"Oh my god your parents are those people who send those letters with the Christmas card gloating about how amazing their children are."

"Yup, but I always got like one line … Billy won the Andover chess tournament. While my brothers went to Dover for lacrosse tournament and my other brother spent a semester at sea"

"Well… the next Christmas card is going to say Billy helped win a national election and is now the vice president's chief of staff"' she said as they sat down at a table

"Yea somehow though my brothers will always find a way to upstage me anyway, I guess it comes with the territory though"

"I wouldn't know … I'm an only child"

"Lucky! I would have given anything to be and only child"

"No you wouldn't, it's always so quiet and lonely, and I always wanted siblings"

"Yea well it's not always great; when you're the youngest of 5 boys and your brother's beat you up after the locked the house keeper in the pantry."

"Seriously?"

"Yup or the time we were at the lake house and my dad made us watch a CNN thing about Guantanamo bay and then they tried to water board me in the lake!"

Suddenly his phone began to ring "Its sally I'm sorry I need to take this" he said as he headed towards the lobby , when she felt someone walk up behind her she felt her whole body tense up. He whispered in her ear "Your room 20 minutes" and then walked away. Billy came back a few minutes later , Olivia came up with a lame excuse to leave early , she headed up to her room , she entered and their sitting on the bed was Fitz.

"Seem's like you and Billy had a party last night" he said pointing to the mess of pillows and takeout on the floor

"Fitz…" she said calmly trying to control him as he walked towards her

"DON'T FITZ ME! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH BILLY?!"

"Of course not… were just friends"

"So you and your "friend" Billy spent the night together alone in your hotel room?"

"Of course not , he left at like 10 last night" she knew that now was bot the time for the truth

"Oh really so if I check security cameras he will leave your room at 10:00 last night"

"You're going to check security? To see if your mistress is cheating on you?!"

"YOUR NOT MY MISTRESS "he said putting his hands on her arms digging his finger nails into her skin.

"Oh really then what the hell am I cuz I'm sure not your wife!"She said trying to escape his grasp

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEEN? He said finally letting gp

"You know what it means GOVONER!" she said as she stormed out of the room.

Hope you like this update, just to be clear, nothing sexual happened between Olivia and Billy. Please comment but not too much mean stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi everyone, so I didn't really get any feedback on the last chapter .I never really expected this story to be popular so it's okay. I'm not going to let that stop me from writing though. Hope you enjoy this update:)*

1 hour later:

After her fight with Fitz, Olivia decided to take a walk outside. She needed the fresh air to help clear her head. She walked down the street; soon she felt tears running down her face. She quickly wiped it away, she was Olivia Pope, she was a gladiator and gladiators don't cry. After an hour of walking around the building she reluctantly headed back to her room. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to see him, but she didn't have a choice. She reentered the hotel and headed up to her room. She walked to her door and hoped to god that he wasn't there. She slowly began to open the door. She didn't see him, she felt a huge weight lifted off her chest. She could finally breathe again. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Black and blue bruises had started to form on her arms from where Fitz had hit her. She grabbed the huge bottle of Tylenol off the counter and opened it. It was empty. She couldn't believe that in the past 4 months she had used over 100 Tylenol. By now her arms hurt like crazy, but she would just have to deal with the pain. Right now she just had to cover her arms as to not raise suspicions. It was almost 100 degrees outside but she didn't have a choice. Lately she didn't feel like she had a choice in anything.

1 week later:

It was halfway through September and the campaign was in full swing. Every aide, every staffer, everyone was working 24/7 to get Fitz elected. Every day they were in a different state, shaking hands kissing babies, and earning votes. Even with the endorsement from Pastor Marvin Drake they were still a solid 8 points behind Reston. There was only a little over a month to turn things around but everyone was still hopeful about putting a Grant in the Whitehouse. Ever since the incident a week ago Olivia had been avoiding both Fitz and Billy. Fitz had tried to apologies for hurting her but she didn't want to hear it. He had hurt her and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. She didn't have time to think about her love life though; she was too busy running the campaign. One of Fitz's biggest problems was the super conservative republican base who believed that Fitz was too liberal to properly represent their party. It had helped when they brought Sally Langston a hardcore conservative onto the ticket, but it didn't fix the problem entirely. Olivia knew without the full support of every republican in the country Fitz would lose. That's why she was going straight to the source the gun lobby. The gun lobby had over 3 million members; it was the pulse of the Republican Party. Olivia knew that, and she also knew that pictures of Fitz hunting would ignite the base. Hunting was something that was done by the rich and the poor, and it would help Fitz connect with everyday American's. That's why Olivia had arranged for the whole campaign to head down to Arkansas for the annual NRA hunt.

The bus pulled up in a large dirt parking lot near where the hunt began. Fitz was wearing a dark tee shirt a hunting jacket that was 3000 dollars and some weird hunting pants. Mellie was wearing the same kind of outfit, but to tell the truth so was everyone? Olivia (who had never heald a gun in her life) was wearing skinny jeans a grant for president shirt and 4 inch heels. She saw Billy walking towards he, he was wearing a blue and black checkered shirt, kakis and a vest.

"You going to hunt?" he asked

"God no! Squatting in weeds shooting at clay disks… No thank you!"

"If you're not going to hunt then why didn't you stay at the hotel?" he asked

"I'm taking pictures for the blog"

"What blog?"

"The Campaign blog"

"Since when do we have a blog?" he asked clearly confused

"Since like last year how did you not know about this? "

"I'm sorry I just didn't know"

"Dude I was kidding, nobody's ever used the blog but you know …. better late than never"

"Oh well if you need my help, I did take a bunch of photography at Andover so I am a bit of an expert"

"Good to know"

Suddenly Jim Danson a top gun lobby official who would be hunting alongside Fitz walked up to them

"Hope you're not planning on hunting in those honey" he said pointing at Olivia's heels

"No I'm just watching today"

"What's a democrat like you doing working for the Grant campaign?"

"I'm not a democrat…"

"You sure about that Honey? Because I've never met a republican that don't hunt"

"Well I grew up in D.C. so not much hunting there"

"Well why didn't you say so honey? You city folk don't know anything about country livin"

"Um… sorry?" Olivia said confused at what was going on

"What about you son? You gonna hunt?" he asked turning to Billy

"Oh I wish, but my brothers pushed me down the stairs a few years back and broke my shoulder. Doctor said that hunting could screw it up even more so … "

"Oh wow, I couldn't imagine a life without hunting; I probably would have killed my brother"

"Yea well there are four of them so can't really take them all"

"Wow 5 boys, wish that was me, I have 3 girls each one worse than the last "

"Oh um I'm sorry…?" Billy said not sure whether to be confused

"It's fine ... now I gotta go shoot me some duck" he said as he walked away

"Well that was weird, so did you actually break your arm or are you just lying about that like your lying about being a good Cristian" she teased

"You said you wouldn't say anything about that!"

No…. you said I wouldn't say anything about that"

"Liv…. Please"

"Fine I won't tell anyone …. For now" she said as she walked away

"Oh come on!" he said lightly jogging to catch up to her soon they joined the group. Olivia got a ton of great shots of Fitz hunting; she knew that these would really ignite the base. Soon she found herself standing next to Billy in a muddy swamp

"Oh god this is disgusting, I think I'm sinking" she complained

"It's not that bad"

"Were standing in a swamp, shooting helpless chickens and I'm pretty sure I'm sinking in quicksand"

"It's a marsh and Complain much?"

"I'm sorry I'm not a farm boy like you and OH GOD I'M ACTUALLY SINKING" she whined

"Hold on "he said as he grabbed her legs and picked her up. He was now holding her in his arms

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she asked as he started walking

"Taking you to dry land so that you don't die of a panic attack"

"Put me down now! "she said , trying to slap his arm

"You want me to put you down in the swamp?""I thought you said it was a marsh" she snapped he got back to the dry land and slowly lowered her , part of her wanted to be mad but she knew that he had meant well.

"I think the words you're looking for are thank you" he teased

"Thank you" she said as she smiled at him, she turned towards the marsh only to spot Fitz standing there, glaring at her. He looked like he wanted to kill something and it clearly wasn't birds…..

*Hey y'all hope that you like this. I know nothing about guns or gun lobby's or anything to tell you the truth I don't like guns at all, so I'm sorry if I got my gun facts wrong. Hope everyone had a great weekend :) please follow and review so I know I'm doing a good job*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was realy busy with my other story's and then I went on vacation, but now I'm back and I have 3 weeks before school to write tons of fanfiction! Now I totally understand that this story isn't for everyone, but I'm glad that some people like it. Now I promise that Olivia and Billy romance is coming soon. Hope you enjoy:)

Olivia felt Fitz's eyes pierce her like daggers. She quickly looked away; she knew that tonight was going to be hell. The hunt was almost over, and Olivia spent the last few minutes pretending to be working on the blog. She could tell by his body language that Billy realized that something was off, but Olivia didn't have time to deal with him and Fitz. Soon they were back on the bus heading to the hotel , Oliva was having a young teck savvy intern named Ethan show her how to upload the pictures onto the blog. When they got to hotel; Olivia checked in and headed up to her room. She quickly entered the room and locked the door. She hoped that she was wrong; she hoped that Fitz didn't notice what had happened on the hunt, because nothing happened on the hunt, she and Billy where just friends… Right? Suddenly she heard it, the knock on the door, she felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to answer it but she knew she had to. She slowly opened the door, Fitz pushed in, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of scotch.

"I know your cheating on me with Billy" he said

"Fitz… I swear…I'm not…."

"Oh realy, then what was today? Are you seriously saying him holding you in his arms was just friendly?" He said moving closer towards her

"I was stuck in a swamp, he helped me get out, that's it I swear" she pleaded

"Oh … you think I'm gonna buy that? If you needed help you should have asked me"

"ASKED YOU?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, I CAN'T ASK YOU TO HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS, YOUR FRIKIN MARRIED …"

"YOU KNOW I WOULD DIVORSE MELLIE IF I COULD!…."he barked

"BUT YOU CAN'T, EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO YOU CAN'T! YOU WILL BE MARRIED TO HER FOR 8 MORE YEARS SO NO MATER HOW MUCH WE TRY I'M STILL NOT YOUR FAMILLY"

"I love you Liv, you know that…"

"I know that… but that doesn't mean that I don't get to be a little jealous"

"I'm not stupid Olivia; I know your just making up this stupid your jealous of my family story to detract from the fact that you're sleeping with Billy" he barked

"How low do you think I am? Sleeping with 2 guys at the same time? Though I guess you could be sleeping with me and Mellie and that would be okay because you're his majesty Fitzgerald Grant who gets a free pass to do whatever he wants"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY" he yelled as he twisted her arm

"OH YES I DO , BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR WIFE OR YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR EVEN YOUR MISTRESS , I JUST WORK FOR YOYR CAMPAIGHN , AND IF YOU WANT TO FIRE ME GO AHEAD BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE DONE!" She snapped. She opened the door and stood her ground until a furious Fitz finally left. She felt sick, she knew she might have just lost her job but she didn't care, she finally felt free.

1 week later:

It was had been a week since their encounter in Olivia's room. She had only spoken to Fitz about campaign based topics. The bruises on her arms healed with time and Olivia tried to move forward. She was determined to do her job, to get him into the white house by any means necessary , and she refused to let her personal life have any influence on her job. Because of that she was also avoiding Billy in an attempt to keep Fitz calm. As the newest polls were in it clearly showed Fitz a solid 7 points behind Reston. . There were 35 days before the general election and Fitz desperately needed to close the gap. Tonight the whole campaign was in D.C for the second to last presidential debate. This debate was one of their last chances to turn things around. It wasn't an easy feat, Fitz was great at giving speeches but he was terrible at debating. Reston was a career politician who had come from solid middle class roots and had brought thousands of jobs to Maryland. Fitz on the other hand was born filth rich and had everything handed to him in life. That made it easy for Reston to cover up Fitz's good ideas with jokes about his unlimited trust fund. They had been prepping for weeks for this debate. Fitz had tons of charisma unfortunately he just didn't have that fire in his eyes, he didn't really even seem like he wanted to be president. Olivia felt like he might be running more because people expected him to but less because he wanted to. Olivia was trying to come up with ways to motivate him but it was not working. Maybe if he took some of the anger he held for Billy and directed it towards Reston then we wouldn't be having this problem. It was the night before the debate when they pulled into the Taft was the first time in months they were staying at a nice hotel. Everyone checked into their respective rooms. After about 10 minutes of pacing her room worrying about Billy and Fitz and the debate Olivia decided to head down to the hotel bar for a drink. She ordered a glass of red wine; suddenly Billy sat down next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" he asked

"Finally getting to drink good wine again"

"Well it definitely can't be better than the 4 dollar stuff from the Chinese place in Oklahoma" he teased

"That stuff was shit; I don't think that wine could possibly be worse than that" she complained

"Actually it was better than some of the hooch I've had" he said

"Oh don't go all cold mountain on me" she teased

"I'm sorry but I'm a Sothern boy at heart" he confessed

They chatted for a couple minutes until suddenly his phone began to ring. He recognized the number in a second

"What did you do now? ... Okay hold on I'll be there in a second and whatever you do don't tell them" he said to the person on the other end, then he stood up and turned to Liv "we need to go now"

"Go where? Who was that on the phone? "She asked visibly confused

"No time to explain we need to get to the Rain dance club now. This is important" he said as he put a twenty down on the bar and headed out dragging Olivia by the hand. They raced down the street towards the Rain Dance club. Soon they arrived and Billy rushed Olivia in. it was virtually empty except for the bar tender the manager and a tall teenage girl with red hair wearing a very slutty dress and 7 inch heels. Olivia felt that the girl looked familiar but she just couldn't place her. Olivia focused her attention back on the bar where there were knocked over cups and a broken window. Billy immediately raced over towards the red haired girl.

"Oh my god Billy thanks you so much for coming to save me" she squealed as she hugged him

"What did you do now?"

"Well… I was up here with some friends which my mom knows about by the way and we just came here for some drinks I barely had more than like 3 but some of my friends got really wasted and got into a fight and broke the window and shit . Then they all bolted before the manager could catch us but I can't run in heels so…. here we are. You need to help me, I won't survive in jail" she whined

"Don't worry Cassidy You're not going to jail, I'll handle it, I'm just glad you called me "Billy said, suddenly Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the girl

"Did you just say Cassidy as in Sally Langston's daughter Cassidy?"

"Um yea, I thought you recognized her"

"No I didn't but why did she call you?

"Whenever Cassidy needs someone to bail her out it's me, I always fix whatever problem she's in, I only brought you because I wasn't sure if it was a big problem, but luckily it's not." Billy explained

"Are you serious? Her getting detained at a bar is a big deal" Olivia snapped

"Compared to some of the things she's done, this is water under the bridge, just hold on and I'll fix it" he said as he walked over to the manager

"That your daughter?" the manager asked motioning to the girl

"Something like that" he said "Now listen Gentleman none of us want to go to the cops, it's just lots of paperwork and bureaucratic red tape. You don't want to have to report her for the fight and I don't want to report you for not carding her. So how about we both just forget this ever happened

"Fine man, as long as she doesn't come back here again"

"Oh she won't, and just as a signing bonus here's 20"

"I don't need 20 dollars man"

"Oh no this is twenty 100 dollar bills so I guess technically this is 2000 dollars"

"Oh shit, what are you, some kind of drug dealer?" the bartender asked

"Well if I told you I'd have to kill you so let's just say I'm a guy who knows that there's always someone who needs bailing out." Billy said as he turned to leave Olivia and Cassidy followed in suit. as soon as they got outside Cassidy began to shiver

"Oh god you're freezing" Billy said as he took off his suit jacket and gave it to Cassidy

"Oh this is so sweet, but now you must be freezing, here I'll help you "she said as she wrapped her arms around a very uncomfortable Billy.

"Cassidy what have we talked about a million times?" he said as he untangled himself from her arms.

"But …I'm almost 18"

"Cassidy…."

"Come I'm putting you on a train back to boarding school"

"But all my friends are…"

"I'm not letting you go back to our friends who did that"

"But…my clothes "she pleaded

"Your friends will bring them back for you and besides judging by what you're wearing now, it's not stuff you're going to be allowed to wear after your mom finds out where you've been."

"You can't tell my mom" Cassidy pleaded

"I have to tell her, off course it will be an edited version of the truth in which you didn't get drunk, you just went there to bail out your friends who then bolted on you"

"Omg you're going to lie for me thank you so much" she squealed

"I'm only doing it so that I don't have to spend hours tomorrow with your mother praying to god to fix her messed up daughter" Billy said

The three of them headed to a train station where Cassidy got on a train back to Georgia. Billy payed the conductor to make sure that she didn't leave the train. Afterwards Olivia and Billy walked back to the hotel, they leaned against the wall outside of the chatting

"You realize she took your jacket right?" Olivia said

"Oh ya well you know she needed it more than I did"

"Well that sweet, you bailing her out and everything"

"Yea well Cassidy like family"

"Oh she clearly wants to be part of your family"

"Oh yes, Cassidy and I have a special relationship, basically her flirting with me , and me reminding her of the age difference and her reminding me that the king of Monaco and his wife are super far apart an since her mom's going to be vice president that she's basically American royalty"

"Well you can't argue with that logic" Olivia teased

"She's actually not a bad kid , well I mean I guess she is , but it was hard for her growing up in the public eye, and Sally well Sally's very um…strict"

"Believe me I know, she's a piece of work " Olivia said

"I mean she's not horrible though, she saw potential in me that nobody saw. She let me run her senate campaign at 24. I was one of the youngest people to ever manage a presidential campaign"

"Wow I never knew that" Olivia said

"Yea well I guess I wasn't very good because we lost"

"Oh boo hoo poor you I'm not joining your little pity party" Olivia teased

"It's not a pity party it's just sad" He said as he leaned in and kissed her

*Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, so I finally added there first kiss!. Now this was the longest chapter I ever wrote so I'm really proud of it, I will try to update again soon. Please review so I know if I'm doing a good job:)*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy on my other story (the secret child) so I sort of let this one slip. Here's a quick update for you guys, hope you enjoy.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss, she felt herself freeze for a second

"What was that?" she said trying to process what had just happened

"Oh my god I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he said his face turning red

"No….. It's okay" she said

"I'm really sorry, I guess I kind of just misread the vibe"

"Yeah a little bit"

"I'm really sorry, it's just like with the hanging out and the hunting I just kind of thought that… I guess I was wrong"

"I like you Billy I really do, but we have a presidential campaign to win

"I guess you're right, if he doesn't ace this debate then were screwed"

"Yeah, I just I really don't think that I can mix personal life and my professional life"

"Your right, and I totally overstepped, and It was wrong of me and inappropriate and I'm sorry"

"It's fine , and maybe if we win the election I'll consider going on a date with you , but until then we need to really focus on this campaign"

"Your right …it's getting late, are you coming?"

"No I think I'm going to take a little walk"

"Okay … um well again I'm really sorry"

"Its fine really don't sweat it" she said as she walked away. She circled the block 14 times before finally deciding to return. She tried to think about the campaign, but thought of the kiss lingered in her brain. She liked Billy, he was nice, normal, and most of all available. On the other hand she really didn't want to rock the boat with Fitz, her focus needed to be on the campaign, not her love life. She headed inside and up to her room, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Billy out of her head. She opened the door to her room. With its hard wood floors, memory foam mattress and sweeping views of D.C. it was far nicer than any of the other hotels they had stayed in. suddenly she saw them , sitting on the desk , a vase full of fresh cut pink and yellow flowers. She was almost 100% certain that those had not been there before. Then she saw the card, it had the hotels logo on the outside and on the inside it said

Just wanted to say I'm really sorry

-Billy

Olivia smiled for a second, she would have been concerned about the fact that he was in her room, but she had seen a sign downstairs for hotel flower delivery. It was really sweet of him to do that, considering that she had been a bit rude to him. She really did like him, but part of her was afraid of being with someone that normal. She didn't have time to think about that tonight, she had to go to bed and prepare for the big day tomorrow.

XXXX

Next Morning:

Billy walked into the breakfast area, he saw Olivia and Sally sitting in the corner going over some polling data. He still felt kind of embarrassed about last night, he really liked Liv, but she was right, the campaign came first. He walked towards them, he needed to talk to Sally about Cassidy.

"Good morning Billy" Sally said

"Morning, can I talk to you for a second? "Billy asked

"Of course, is everything alright?" Sally asked her voice sounding a bit concerned

"Yes everything's fine, it's just about …. Cassidy" he said in whisper

"Oh well alright, why don't we go talk over there, excuse me Olivia" sally said getting up

"Sorry about this, so did you know that Cassidy was in D.C. last night?"

"Well yes she said it was a school trip"

"Well this sure didn't seem like a school trip "he admitted

"I can't believe I believed her, especially after last time! What did she do now?"

"Don't worry, this was nothing like last time. She just went to a club with some friends, there was a fight and some broken glass, but I fixed it you don't have to worry."

"Oh that girl is being to be the death of me, where is she now?"

"Georgia, I put her on a train back to school, she safe don't worry"

"Well bless you Billy, I'm going to go call her to make her realize that were not all as nice as you"

"You do that" he said as he walked towards Olivia

"Hey can I sit?" he asked pointing to the chair next to her

"Yeah sure" she said not looking up from the polling data

"Hey, I just wanted to say again I'm sorry for last night, I guess I just misread the vibe"

"It's fine really" she said finally looking up from the papers, and I'm sorry if I wasn't clear with you, I just focus needs to be on the campaign"

"Yeah sure I totally get it"

"Good, but I did want to thank you for the flowers they were really nice"

"Oh yeah sure, I was going to have them send you a muffin basket but then I remembered someone telling me they were allergic to gluten and I wasn't sure it was you … and since you can't be allergic to flowers , well you can but I mean … and now I'm rambling"

"To answer your question, no I'm not allergic to flowers or gluten"

"Oh well good to know" he said, before an awkward pause filled the conversation

"So how did it go with Sally?" Olivia asked

"Great actually, I mean she didn't even invoke Jesus so that means she's fine"

"Wow, if my child got into a bar fight, I would be spastic" Olivia admitted

"Yea well this pales in comparison to some of the other things Cassidy has done"

"Wow she's really a piece of work isn't she"

"Oh believe me she is"

XXXX

7 hours later:

They had spent the whole day at debate prep, making sure that Fitz was ready. He knew all the facts, and he had the ideas, it was just his delivery that was off. Olivia was standing backstage with Cyrus and Billy

"… _Increasing our military presence in Asia costs money governor" Reston pointed out_

" _Which is why we'd have to shift our defense spending…."_

" _You can't just run for daddy and ask for the dough on this one" Reston interjected_

" _Go to my website look at my spending plan do the math"_

"Oh no" Olivia worried

"He's giving the voters homework" Cyrus pointed out

"With fiscal relocation we can afford to make these changes…"

" _I'm sorry governor we need to move on" the moderator interrupted_

" _I deserve a chance to respond" he snapped_

" _You think you deserve everything don't you governor?" Reston said leading to a burst of laughter filling he audience_

"Oh god were screwed , if he can't turn this around were gonna lose the election"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, so I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, on the flip side I didn't get any negative reviews, so that's good. Now I'm trying to keep this story pretty cannon so I'm using events from the trail that were shown in the flashbacks to the trail in "A Criminal , A Whore, An Idiot and A liar". Hope you enjoy :)

 **Next morning: Grant campaign headquarters**

They all sat in a circle, Olivia, Billy, Fitz, Mellie, Cyrus, Hollis and Verna, listening to a young blond pollster break the news that they were ten points down. The debate had been a catastrophe, even flaming conservatives agreed that Reston had won. The whole campaign was struggling to think of ways to help save this sinking ship. Today They were just trying to keep their spirits high as they headed to Ohio the state that almost always decided the election. Once they got on the plane, Olivia sat down next to a very grumpy Cyrus, Billy sat across from her, and a minute later Hollis Doyle sat down.

"As the individual helping financing this little enterprise, I'd like to feel like I'm getting my money's worth"

"We've still got a month left, plenty of time to turn things around" She reassured

"Really because you said that last month and things have gotten worse" He pointed out, suddenly Mellie walked up to with some polls in her hand sat down.

"Those numbers are fatal" she scoffed

"What this campaign needs is a big pointy boot kick square in the ass" Hollis suggested

"I was thinking….maybe it's time we brought in some help "Mellie said with a hint of hesitation in her voice

"He's not gonna like it" Cyrus pointed out

"He will learn to like it"

"You talking about Jerry?" Hollis asked

"Fitz's father that's brilliant, I wondered why he wasn't on the trail I figured maybe his health wasn't good?"

"Oh it's good, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the seconds gonna bury us all"

"Fitz has been very clear about his father, he'll never agree to it "Cyrus explained

"That was then, this is 10 points down"

XXXX

 **3 hours later-**

They touched down in Ohio to hundreds of screaming fans. They drove to the hotel, and checked in. Mellie said she would talk to Fitz about Jerry, but from what Olivia deduced Fitz and his father were mortal enemies. After they checked in they all headed to their rooms, Olivia was standing in the elevator on her blackberry when Billy joined her.

"So how long do we stay here?"

" 2 days, then we head to Nevada , then to Florida , and then back to D.C."

"Wow, all this traveling is one thing I will not miss about the trail" He admitted

"True, but I mean I saw parts of America I would never have gone to otherwise so ... that's true. "

"That's true, I like the traveling , but I definitely won't miss the living out of the suitcase part"

"Really, I thought guys didn't care about that stuff"

"They don't , but I'm horrible at making decisions so , it literally takes me hours to pick clothing so having them in a suitcase doesn't help"

"Oh my god you're a princess" she teased as the elevator door opened. The second the door opened they could see Mellie and Fitz arguing.

"Oh god, that looks like something for a campaign fixer not a princess." He said pointing at Mellie and Fitz before hurrying away.

"I hate you" she teased before hurrying over to the fight

"… I CAN WIN THIS ON MY OWN!" Fitz barked

"I need to point out that voices carry, I might suggest continuing this conversation in a room" Olivia purposed

"You talk to him, he actually listens to you" Mellie barked

Fitz and Olivia stared at each other.

"You really should consider this governor…."

"'What did I say about calling me that" He interrupted

"As I was saying…. You should consider it, you're father is a self-made man, 2 terms governor…."

"4 terms senator. I know, but I don't want him here!"

"Be quiet , the last thing we need is the press knowing that you and your father hate each other" she whispered

"Fine, why don't we continue this conversation in your room"

"Fine" she said as they headed to her room and closed the door.

"Let's cut to the chase Olivia , if I agree to this what do I get out of it?"

" A much better chance of winning the election"

"No… No... No, I don't mean in a analytical sense, I mean in a physical sense"

"So let me get this straight if I sleep with you then you will agree to do what's best for your campaign… that's crazy"

"So is that a no?" he asked with a sly grin. Olivia knew it was wrong, prostituting herself out to help win the election, but she didn't have a choice. If big Jerry didn't come on the trail then they would lose the election, and loosing wasn't an option.

"Fine I will give you a blowjob but that's it" she said dropping to her knees.

XXXX

 **The next morning:**

"Olivia Pope how did you do it" Billy asked

"What are you talking about Billy?"

"Get Fitz to agree to his father"

"It's not that big a deal"

"Cyrus was about to blow up with happiness, I think that's a big deal."

"Well I just hope he can help the campaign"

"Oh he definitely can, I saw him speak at some senators gathering, he's amazing"

"Okay so when he shows up, try not to go all fan girl on him"

"I hate you" he teased

"I try" she said with a smirk

"You do need to be careful though" he warned

XXXX

 **28 days before the general election:**

It was a week before the last debate, the last chance to turn things around before the election. Everyone was in debate prep mode, trying to avoid a catastrophe like last time. Jerry had shown up earlier, angering Fitz and charming the crowd. After that they had participated in a very tense dinner which involved Fitz lashing out in front of everyone. After a few tense moments Olivia excused herself and headed to the elevator , just before the door was about to close Fitz entered the elevator

"You didn't wait for me" he said moving towards her, he stank of scotch and was clearly lubricated

"We can talk in the morning she said not looking up from her blackberry"

"Or we can go to your room and talk…. Or not talk"

"Fitz you're drunk and sad, you should get to bed"

"I'm trying to get to bed" he slurred

"No Fitz stop" she said forcefully pushing him off of her "If you want to talk, we can talk , you can get a cup of coffee sober up…."

"No" he mumbled grabbing her thigh and trying to kiss her

"Stop!" she said slapping him as the elevator door opened and Mellie stop their

*Hey everyone , more drama to come I promise, until next time*


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, now I just want to say that if you don't like my story or my portrayal of Fitz then DON'T READ IT! I'm sorry I seem harsh but it's just like I love constructive criticism, but saying mean things because your hiding behind a guest review is not okay.

Olivia felt her stomach drop, of all the people who could have opened the door it had to be Mellie

"I'm …. I'm sorry" he slurred as he stumbled away. Mellie looked at him with a look of fear and disgust. She then entered the elevator and closed the door, Olivia felt horribly trapped, she had no clue what was about to happen.

"Mellie I…"

"I'm so sorry about Fitz … he was drunk and he hated his father, but that's no excuse for attacking you"

"Oh no he didn't rape Mellie, he just got a little handsy that's all"

"That's still not okay, and I just hope you know that Fitz respects you and needs you, and this isn't like him. Without you Liv he wouldn't even be the nominee and … he needs you and I am so sorry for how he acted and I'm really sorry"

"Mellie … its fine I'm fine" Olivia reassured her, she couldn't believe that Mellie could be so oblivious

"Are you sure because I know how you must feel and I'm just so sorry about all this"

"I'm fine don't apologize I'm fine" she reassured Mellie who gave her a quick hug

"I just don't know what we would do without you Liv" she whispered. After that Olivia headed up to her room an just lay paralyzed on the bed for a minute. She couldn't believe what had just happened, Fitz had tried to rape her, and Mellie had seen it. Mellie had seen It and had thought it was rape, she was quick to jump to that conclusion, but then again it was a better conclusion than the real one that her husband was sleeping with Olivia Pope.

XXXX

 **The next morning**

Olivia woke up to the sound of someone banging at her door. She glanced at the clock, it was barely 6:00 am and the events of last night were still fresh in her head . She walked to the door and opened it to find a very tense Cyrus pacing the hallway.

"He's gone" he whipered

"Who's gone?" she said rubbing her eyes, it was too early for this

"Fitz, his father got him up in the middle of the night, took on a plane to Santa Barbra for a father son conversation"

"If you know where he is then why are you at my door at 6:00 am"

"We have to go get him"

"We?" she asked still half asleep

"Yes, you me and your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend?"

"You and Billy are dating right?"

"No who told you that"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I owe Verna 10 bucks"

"You guys are really betting on my dating life?"

"What else is there to do on a 8 hour road trip, but that's not the point , the point Is we need to go get our candidate back"

"Why don't you ask his wife?"

"Seriously Liv, I think he hates her more than he hates him"

"This seems like a family mater, shouldn't we stay out of it?"

"No this is a campaign mater because if we don't get their soon they might kill each other"

"Okay if it's that important to you then F I'll be ready in fifteen minutes

"Make it ten" he barked

She took a quick shower, and got dressed. She then headed downstairs, where a very tense Cyrus was passing the lobby, and a very tired Billy was drinking coffee.

"Where the hell were you" Cyrus barked

"Sorry the elevator was late you need to chill before you have a heart attack"

"Oh I will chill once we gotten to Santa Barbra and defused the situation"

"Sheesh okay , so how are we supposed to drive their, we don't even have a car?"

"We can take the campaign bus" Billy joked

"Oh really and who is going to drive that?" Olivia snaped

"Me, I bet I've be amazing, I've driven a tractor before and so this can't be much different" he joked

"Bus's and tractors are totally different" she pointed out

"How do you know, have you ever driven a tractor?"

"No most normal people don't ride tractors"

"Wow somebody's grumpy" he teased

"Well when someone drags you out of bed at 6:00 am you get pretty pissed"

"True, I should be sleeping right now, I don't even know why I said yes to this"

Because you don't want to lose the election" Cyrus pointed out leading them to the car he had rented. He got into the drivers seat , Olivia in the passengers seat ,a nd Billy in the back , they all looked like they were about to pas out but it didn't matter , they had to get to Santa Barbra

"So why we have to come along on this quest/ rescue mission?" Billy asked

"Well I know Jerry and Olivia knows Fitz and you know Jesus" Cyrus explained

"Barely" Olivia jiggled

"Shut up" Billy said playfully hitting her on the shoulder you said you wouldn't say anything"

"Say what?" Cyrus asked

"That…. Billy hasn't been to church in 3 years! Olivia blurted out

"Seriously you, Sally's bible thumping friend are a fraud?" Cyrus said laughing hysterically

"Yes, I haven't gone to church in 3 years, but you unlike this one can't tell anyone especially Sally" He pleaded

"We'll see" Cyrus said with a wink

"I hate you both" he said with a sigh.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Olivia asked

"We need to diffuse the situation okay?"

"When you say defuse to you mean like stop a fight because I left my black belt at home" Billy Joked

"You never know with those two"

*Hey guys, hope you liked this quick update. Have a great labor day weekend :)*


	8. Chapter 8

Soon they were there, Santa Barbra , situated above the pacific ocean , the town was quaint with lots of Mediterranean features. As they drove down the quaint streets, soon they saw the Mega mansions at the edge of town. Inside the gated community of golden star there were the fanciest and largest mansions in the whole town, and one of them belonged to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 2nd .They checked in at the guard booth and drove down the long driveway towards the house. The second they got their they ran to the door, desperate to stop whatever was going on inside

They knocked on the door of the mansion, a minute later elderly Spanish woman in a uniform opened the door

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Um yes were looking for the governor" Olivia said in her sweetest voice

"Which one the angry one or the other angry one? "She asked opening the door to show Fitz and Jerry in a heated argument on the back Deck

"Oh my god" Olivia muttered as she pushed into the room, and hurried to the back door.

"YOU ARE SO DAMM UNGREATFULL EVERYTHING YOU ARE IS BECAUSE OF ME !" Jerry barked

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF" Fitz snapped

"OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYONE STOP IT" Olivia barked trying to get control of the situation

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AND NEITHER DO YOU , IM NOT YOU , AND THEY DAY I TURN INTO YOU IS THE DAY I KILL MYSELF!"Fitz screamed

"YOU SON OF A …." Jerry yelled shoving Fitz who raised his fist to punch his father. Billy tried to stop Fitz from clocking the old man, just before impact he tried in vain to stop the blow. Fitz's fist missed Jerry and drove straight into Billy's eye , he stumbled back and fell to the ground his hand covering the swollen eye socket. The second it made impact with a painful crunch, and they realized the collateral damage they stopped screaming for a second.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Olivia said running over to Billy crouching down next to him.

"Ah god no not really … fuck" he groaned

"Okay um can I see it?" she asked trying to remain calm after he took his hand away to reveal his black and blue swollen eye that was getting worse by the second.

"Ah this hurts like fuck!" he moaned

"You see what you did you ungrateful brat" Jerry snapped

"Shut up!" Fitz barked

"Okay you know what EVERYONE LIVINGROOM NOW!"Olivia screamed in a tone so forceful that they all stopped fighting. Billy leaned on Olivia as he stumbled into the room. They all headed to the living room where Fitz and Jerry sat as far away as possible. Olivia had the house keeper bring ice for Billy's eye and Fitz's hand.

"Okay we are going to resolve this with words like big kids, first of all Fitz please apologize to Billy for making him see double"

"I'm sorry man , you weren't the intended target" Fitz mumbled not looking up.

"It's fine , I have 5 brothers I'm used to this kind of stuff" he admitted

"Okay great problem solved, now Fitz and Jerry I get it you hate each other but you need to chill out because you're headed towards mutually insured destruction. Jerry I get it, Fitz is a disappointment , but if you want a grant in the Whitehouse this is your only chance. And Fitz , if you want to be president then you need all the help you can get , so for 2 weeks let's call a truce , and once we've won we can then go back to hating each other. Can we do that … please"

"Fine" Jerry grumbled

"I guess 2 weeks in hell is worth it" Fitz muttered. After they reconciled olive loaded a very relived Cyrus , Jerry , Fitz , and Billy into the car. Billys eye was blue an almost completely swollen about an hour of driving Olivia saw a sign for a mall .

"Let's stop here for , so I can go get you some cover-up so you don't look like a thug". She said to Billy

"I'm sorry, but I'm way to preppy to be a thug , then again my roommate at Andover was a drug dealer so hey you never know"

"Wait seriously?" Olivia asked

"Yeah and I accidentally turned him in so… he kind of hated me "

"How do you accidentally turn someone in?" Fitz scoffed

"By google searching if my roommate is selling drugs can I get in trouble? They were already investigating him ,so when they saw that they raided our dorm in the middle of the night, it was terrifying"

"Whad your parents pay to get you out of that?" Jerry asked

"Well ….the police department got a new break room and the school got a new track"

"That's the way to do it, offer them "donations" he said with a wink

"Okay let's stop talking about bribery and start talking about skin tones"

"Wait your actually going to put makeup on me?"

"To keep the press from wondering what happened to a senior campaign staffer… yes I will force you to wear makeup "He said as they pulled into the parking lot of a mall. They pulled up in front of the entrance to Sephora

"Okay come on Billy lets go" she said grabbing his hand

"Can I come too?" Jerry asked

"What so you can check out the spokes girls" Fitz scoffed

"OKAY STOP! Until I get back, Cyrus is your Babysitter. If while I am gone anyone yells at each other , hits each other or tries to kill each other I will go full on Crazy and you don't want me full on crazy!" She barked

"Bitch" Jerry muttered under his breath

"Yes I am a Bitch thanks for noticing" she said sarcastically as she slammed the car door. And guided Billy into the store. She headed towards the concealer section to look for the right skin tone. Olivia pulled out a couple different ones until she finally settled on a medium shade concealer. She went to the register and was about to pay for it when Billy handed her a 100 dollar Bill.

"Are you sure you didn't join your roommate in drug dealing because that is the only logical explanation why you have large wads of cash .

"Its called being rich" he said handing her the bill , she took the bill and then handed it back to him

"I pay no questions"

"Okay then thanks" he said as they left the store and headed to the car where only Jerry remained

"Don't freak out Honey, I didn't kill them, they went for lunch, but I'm actually glad I have you two here"

"And whys that?" Billy asked as he inspected his eye in Olivia's tiny mirror.

"Now my son wants to run a clean campaign , but we all know that's not possible, so I need you to get some dirt on Reston


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys , haven't updated this story in a while , don't really know if anyone is reading this but…. If you are that's great… I'm going to try to get to the election soon so that the trail will be over and they can go to D.C and start their relationship!

XXXX

Olivia and Billy glanced at each other for a second

"I'm sorry sir we don't work for you … we work for the governor" Olivia explained

"Actually I work for Sally" Billy whispered

"United front!" she whispered as she elbowed him in the ribs

"The campaign is made out of my money, my contacts, without me Fitzgerald wouldn't even be here." Jerry snapped

"I understand that sir …. I really do but we need the governor's approval on this" Olivia explained

"Come on honey , you don't have to tell him , all I need you to do is dig up some good old fashioned dirt … so dirty Fitzgerald can't refuse"

"We'll think about it" she said as she turned to Billy trying to cover up his black eye. Soon Cyrus and Fitz returned and they continued on their drive. Olivia could feel Fitz's anger radiating off his body as she applied several coats of makeup on Billy's face. Soon they were back at the hotel where Mellie ran to greet the car

"Your all alive this is amazing ….. oh my god what happened to your eye?" she said staring at Billy's face

"I got punched in the face … but I thought Liv said it looked okay"

"No I said it looked way better then before but then again before was so bad I don't think anything could be worse" she explained

"Thanks for nothing" he teased

"Okay you know what , we've all driven a lot today , had a lot of fights ,and done a lot of horrible makeup so why don't we just call it a night and start fresh tomorrow" Cyrus recommended

XXXX

The Next morning: Olivia woke up and headed to the shower, after a long relaxing rinse she toweled of and headed to her suitcase to try and find an outfit. She grabbed one of her Grant for America t-shirts , but stopped the second she noticed the stain on the bottom. She had meant to wash it and had forgotten. She quickly balled it up and stuffed it in the bottom, the last thing she needed was her own blue dress. She chose some simple jeans with a suede jacket. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door , she wondered who it was , it was too calm to be Cyrus or Fitz , but too loud to be Mellie. She walked to the door and opened it to see Billy there wearing a button down and a blazer. His black eye still looked horrible, and without makeup he truly looked like a dangerous Felon. As she opened the door wider she saw he had the makeup in his hands.

"Can you help me?"

"Really?... I thought I was so bad at makeup" she teased

"Yeah well I don't think you could make it look any worse so"

"That's true, why don't you come in?" she said as she led him to her bathroom where she began to work on his eye.

"So have you thought about what Jerry said?" he asked

"You know Fitz will never agree to it"

"Well do we really have to tell him?"

"We can't not tell him… he is the candidate after all"

"I know but like you said he'll never agree to it , and if we don't do something come November were all going to be out of a job… and I can't go back to being Sally's Chief of staff for 4 more years"

"I know that some dirt would help us win the campaign but I don't know how I feel about going behind Fitz's back on this" She admitted

"You told me Liv that we would win the election no matter what … this is that no mater what Liv"

"Fine but if we don't find anything then we stop…. Promise"

"Promise"

XXXX

2 days later:

Billy and Olivia slipped away from the campaign and headed to a diner on the edge of town. They got a table , and a minute later an African American man with ankle monitor and red haired woman entered the diner. They both slid into the booth.

"Harrison … Abby this is Billy Chambers, Senior advisor to the vice president" Olivia explained

"Nice to meet you" Abby said with a flirty smile. Suddenly a short man with a buzz cut walked up to them and slid into the booth

"Sorry I'm late…" he muttered

"That's fine Huck …. So I've called you all here today because we need dirt on Reston… everything from SAT scores to parking tickets" she explained

"Yes and we need it fast…. The next debate is in one week and we need something that can stick by then" Billy said

"Will do … now I got to go I have a meeting with my parole officer" Harrison said as he stood up and left

"I'll go hack his computer" Huck said as he got up and left

"I'll go dig threw his trash" Abby said as she got up and left

"You have some really strange friends" he pointed out

XXXX

4 days later : Olivia was standing in the campaign center when Billy walked up to her his phone in his hand.

"Just got a text from your friends… they found something"

"What is it?" she asked

"You'll see"

XXXX

Olivia , Billy , Cyrus , Mellie , Fitz , Big Jerry , Hollis and the young pollster were all sitting at a round table.

"I'm sorry Governor, but your still 7 points behind Reston" The pollster explained

"Well that's just great , so does anyone have an idea" Cyrus asked

"I do actually , so Liv and I had some people did gup dirt on Reston …" Billy started

"I never approved that" Fitz interrupted

"Um well your father told us to … but we found some awesome stuff … it turns out Restons been taking anti depressants for 20 years"

"Really!" Jerry exclaimed

"Yup 20 milligrams a day"

"Wow that's a pretty heavy habit … so here's what we're going to do were going to sit on it until the debate and then weave it into one of your answers …. Sound good?" Jerry asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, and for the first time in a long time they left their daily meetings excited about what's ahead.

XXXX

1 week later:

The grant campaign was abuzz with debate prep… everyone was channeling all there energy to crossing the finish line and winning the election. It was 15 minutes into the debate, Olivia and Billy were standing back stage nervously waiting for a question on the military. Olivia was a bit uncomfortable about Fitz using the dirt … but she wanted to win no matter what. Suddenly she heard the question and began to tense up.

"So Governor Grant, my question is … what makes you more qualified to lead the army than Governor Reston over there?" the moderator asked

"Well not only have I flown in combat missions, but I also don't abuse anti depresents"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone …. So this is the last chapter of the trail … and the next chapter will be in the Whitehouse. Hope you enjoy this T rated chapter;)

XXXX

Election Day:

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Olivia hit the snooze button on her phone as she sat up in the bed. Today was Election Day. She glanced at the time on her phone 4:30. She was due in half an hour to be up at the Grant campaign suite where they would spend the next 12 hours waiting to find out If Fitz would be the next president of the United States. Between revealing Reston's pill problems and his soft on Crime record the election was now tied. They had shaken all the hands they could, kissed all the baby's, and now it was left up to the voters to decide if he was going to be the new leader of the free world. Olivia got up and took a quick shower throwing on black jeans a Grant for America tee shirt and black flats. After straitening her hair she headed up in the elevator to the Grant campaign suite. The campaign had rented out the whole top floor of the hotel and set up a tiny campaign center. There was the main room with its huge kitchen, living area and a dining table covered with staffer's computers. In a private living room off the main area there was a small siting room with 4 Tv where the senior election staff could watch the results in peace. As Olivia knocked on the door of the suite a new intern named Jeannine opened the door. Olivia could see Mellie chatting with some interns, Fitz reading his newspaper and Cyrus nervously pacing the room.

"Cyrus you need to chill … you look like you about to explode"

"CHILL HOW CAN I CHILL!YOUR TEN MINUTES LATE"

"I'm sorry… the polls don't open for 20 minutes"

"Actually 19 minutes and 34 seconds!"

"Seriously do not want to be responsible for an untimely heart attack"

XXXX

30 minutes later:

"Attention everyone the polls just opened on the east coast!"Olivia announced "Maybe you'd like to say something governor" Olivia whispered to him

"Yeah sure…. I just want to thank all of you for this amazing run …. It's been so great getting to know you all over the past year and we couldn't have done it without you all so let's hope all of our hard work pays off!" He said to the interns. After he was done Olivia went to the big whiteboard and made a Grant and Reston T chart. After that it was just a big thing of waiting …. Waiting to see what would happen. She was extremely bored … and where was Billy … he always had some kind of adventure for them. She pulled out her iPhone texted him _"Wru?"_

 _. A second later he texted back "Sunrise prayer … kill me now"_

" _Should you really be texting in church?" she asked_

" _I don't give a sh*t" he replied_

" _Should you really be cursing in church?!"_

" _Guess not …. Gtg before Sally grounds me" He said as he turned his phone off._

XXXX

12:21 pm: As the campaign staff buzzed about checking data, posting on Instagram and writing Fitzs acceptance speech. Olivia decided to head down to the polling station to vote. As she walked down the D.C. Sidewalks to the post office that doubled as a polling station she didn't know who to vote for … she really didn't think Fitz deserved this.

XXXX

5:00 Olivia was reading articles on her phone when an intern came to get her

"Cyrus wanted to know if you were ready for the press interviews" The girl asked

"Press interviews? Olivia asked not understanding what was going on"

"Yeah he said for the next 2 hours they need you for the press interviews" the girl explained

"Oh god where is he?" She said getting up and heading to the private room where Cyrus was glued to the T.V.

"Since when am I giving press interviews?" She asked

"Since you decided to run a presidential campaign"

"So why don't they interview the actual campaign manager?"

"Because I'm the fat old puppeteer behind the curtain" He huffed "The Emerald city is better of not knowing I exist. You on the other hand, are smart and beautiful and a whole other shade of the demographic. Nothing says new and inclusive republicans like stamping you on the front page."

"You'll lose the base" She remained firm

"Billy will get the base, that's why we have the fanatical flying nun as is running mate"

XXXX

7:00

After nearly 2 hours of Press interviews Olivia finally headed back to the suite. She could feel the energy … the excitement as people crowded around TVs awaiting the election results. There were over 20 boxes of Pizza lying around the suite. Suddenly the room went quiet as The BNC announcer reported that Maryland , Delaware , and the whole north east had gone to Reston while The Carolina's Georgia and Virginia had all gone to Fitz."

XXXX

1:00 am :

Finally after hours off state by state the race was tied …. And now it all came down to Ohio namely Franklin Summit and Defiance. Olivia was cross legged on the floor next to Billy . Verna and Hollis were sitting on the sofa while Cyrus paced the room. Mellie was taping her foot on the floor and Fitz was in a trance watching the results

… And Bnc news can now declare California Governor Fitzgerald Grant as the next president of the United States. As Series of Cheers filled the room as everyone stared at each other in disbelief

"Holly shit we won" Billy said finally breaking the silence

"We…. We won!"Mellie said smiling like crazy

"We won" Fitz said finally beginning to process what had just happened

XXXX

2:37 am

Olivia was standing in the middle of the campaign celebration. Fitz had made his speech … Mellie and his kids had looked perfect and now everyone was kicking back and having a great time. Olivia took a sip of her third glass of Champaign. She felt amazing … not from the alcohol but from everything …. She had just helped them win a presidential election. As she reached for her 4th glass Billy walked up next to her.

"It's only my 4th" she defended

"Oh well this is my fifth so no judgments"

"Look at you…. Abandoning Jesus" she teased

"You make it sound like I'm a member of a cult …. I've had alcohol before…. I even ended up in the hospital once for alcohol poisoning … I'm not a model person"

"Wow alcohol poisoning…. At least you didn't snort a bag of bad cocaine"

"Seriously … You?"

"Let's just say boarding school wasn't an easy time for me"

"Wow I'm sorry"

"Its fine … I got better… and look where I am now"

"Look where you are now … the sight of American history!"

"Yeah … ugh you they never tell you when you don't sleep for 24 hours and don't eat anything and drink a ton of Champaign that you'll feel like crap afterwards."

"Oh yeah … well you want to go … I mean these people really need to tune up their party planning skills"

"So True"

XXXX

10 minutes later Olivia felt herself roaming the halls of the hotel. They had gotten lost a bunch of times because due to their intense intoxication. Finally they found the hallway. With all the alcohol and the long day you would think she would want to sleep but instead all she wanted to do was live … she had just helped win a presidential campaign … she was feeling adventurous

" Well this is my room" Billy said inserting the key into the key card slot before turning back towards her. By now they were only inches away from each other surrounded by sexually tension.

"You really think you're going to sleep tonight?" She asked

"Probably not …. I don't see how I could"

"Well…. What if we don't sleep… together "She said as she leaned forward and began to kiss him. For a second Billy was taken aback but decided to continue anyway. He began to kiss her … their toungs battling with each other. Billy felt his hand move down towards the silver doorknob, as he felt the cold metal in his hand he pushed the door, as they both headed in still making out. The second they were in the room Olivia slammed Billy against a wall their make out session getting even more heated. Billy moved away from her lips, sucking on her neck, waiting until he heard the loud pop, and stopped for a second to admire the hickey he gave her. He could already tell where this was going so he picked her up dropped her on his bed and climbed on top of her. As they continued to make out he felt Olivia un buttoning his shirt. Her nimble fingers fidgeting with the buttons on the Ralph Lauren polo. As she continued he began to unbutton her jeans. As she slid out of them he stared at her black lace panties. As she took of her shirt to reveal her matching black lace bra. She soon began to take off his pants .

"Are you sure?" He asked as he freed himself from the confines of his pants.

"Yeah"she mumbled running her hands down his chest .

"Okay" he groaned as he began to roll a condom onto his hardness. As he began to kiss her breasts he felt took his hand and tore off the delectate lace panties. As he stuck his fingers into her warm abyss tease her as she begged him for entry. Finally he pushed his hardness inside of her , pumping inside of her

"Faster!" she moaned as he sped up , pushing deeper and faster inside of her , immediately sending both of them over the edge. As they both rode out their climaxes, he pulled himself out of her and collapsed on the bed. After that encounter and the overall excitement of the day they were both out like a light.

XXXX

Sunlight streamed through the light in the window, Billy slowly opened his eyes as the events of last night filled his head. They had won the election …. And he had slept with Liv. Speaking of Liv where was she? She wasn't in the in the bed or in the room for that matter.

"Liv" he called to no reply … where was she? Maybe she was already downstairs … but he really needed to talk to her about what had happened last night. He quickly threw on a suit and headed downstairs where everyone was packing up. He saw Mellie talking to some interns, and he walked over to her.

"Hey Mellie … have you seen Liv?"

"Oh yeah … she left really early this morning …. Said her dad was sick and that she had to go see him …. At least it happened after the campaign was over… we couldn't have won it without her" Mellie said with smile

"Wow… she's gone"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys thanks for the awesome comments …. So this is basically part 2 of the story. So the trail is over and now they're finally at the Whitehouse! So basically I know the president only moves his staff into the Whitehouse after the inauguration but I'm having them move in a few days before the inauguration. I hope you guys enjoy this update and please comment so I know if your still liking this story :)

XXXX

3 months later:

The early morning sunlight streamed through the tiny space between the curtains. That was the problem about a penthouse apartment it was too close to the sun. He knew that sounded like a stupid first world problem … but it was still a problem for him. He groaned as he opened his eyes the sunlight immediately causing him to squint. He grabbed his phone and stared at the time the bright light of the screen was even worse causing him to have to squint even more. It was only 5:47 am. He groaned … he was exhausted but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he headed to the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and stepped into the huge all glass show with a natural pebble floor. As he set the temperature to 78% he turned on the waterfall feature and the jets. He stood there for nearly an hour just soaking in the water. That was one thing he didn't miss about Asia the low water pressure. Finally he headed out of the shower and put on his suit … he knew today was just a casual getting ready day but he really didn't care. As he turned the TV on he could see some reporter talking about the inauguration tomorrow. As he headed back to the bathroom to shave he stared at his face … he was so ungodly tan. With his red hair and fair skin he we burned easily as he had but as the trip had gone on it had faded into a tan. The Sun had also brought out tons more freckles and made his hair much lighter almost blond. As he ran his hand over his stubble he thought of her… he knew she would be their she was the new communications director so she had to be there. He didn't know what it would be like thought … the last time he had seen her was in his hotel room nearly 3 months ago. Why was he even worrying about this … they were just friends she had made that pretty clear. He glanced at his watch … if he didn't leave soon he would be late and Sally would murder him.

XXXX

He took the elevator to the lobby and asked the doorman to hail him a cab. As he waited he checked his email … and fielded a call from Sally reminding him not to be late. Soon the cab pulled up and he got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked

"Um the Whitehouse please"

"You know the inauguration not for 2 days right"

"Oh yeah well I actually work there"

"Oh I get it your some hot shot politician"

"Something like that"

"Well good luck" he said as he pulled up in front of the Whitehouse. Billy got out payed the driver and then headed to the staff entrance pulling out his temporary ID badge. The security guard quickly scanned it and handed him his new official white house id. After that he was directed to a room where Mellie, Cyrus, Sally a few interns and Brita Kaigen the new press secretary were already gather.

"Oh my god what happened to you … you're so tan … and don't say you got that in Georgia because we were in North Carolina and all it did was snow " Mellie exclaimed

"Oh god I didn't actually go to Georgia… well I guess I went to the airport but that's it"

"So where exactly did you go to get this magical tan"

"Um well … I was at the airport and I was going to go home but then I decided instead that I had 3 months of no work so I just got on a plane and ended up in Asia"

"Wow Asia that's really specific" she said sarcastically

"Well kind of like everywhere …. Singapore, Shanghai, Vietnam, the Philippines , Indonesia , Japan, Australia , China and a lot of time in Fiji"

"Oh my god and none of this was planned?"

"What wasn't planed?" Fitz asked walking up behind Mellie

"Billy's 3 months in Asia" She explained

"You went to Asia?" he asked

"I basically just got on a plane and ended up in Asia"

"Well that's fun…. We spent our time off moving out of the governor's mansion…. You would never guess the lengths children will go to cover up what they drew on the wall"

"I knew there was a reason she never wanted to take down that Justin Bieber poster "Mellie joked as the door suddenly opened and Olivia entered from the second he saw he he couldn't tell what he felt … it wasn't like he was angry …. More annoyed than anything else. Their eyes met for a second but then she quickly glanced away.

"Oh Liv it's so good to see you" Mellie said in her quintessential Sothern accent

"Oh it's great to see you Mellie"

"Wow looks like we got the whole gang back together" Cyrus said smiling

"Yeah this is great" Olivia muttered staring at the ground

XXXX

2 hours later:

Billy was unpacking his stuff into his new office. The office was nice … filled with wood paneling. As he began to unpack his stuff he realized that he didn't have any pictures he thought were worthy to put out. To tell the truth he didn't really have pictures in his apartment either …. It was just the bear minimum. He didn't really have people so he really didn't have pictures. Sure he had a big family … he had 5 brothers and 16 nieces and nephews but he wasn't really close to any of them. He was really the only member of his family who even jumped the Masson Dixon line. Maybe he needed to find someone … he could try one of those dating sights but he knew that he would just find a bunch of girls who would use him to get into fancy white house party's. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see Olivia appear in the doorway.

"Hi" she said softly

"Oh um Hey" he said not meeting her glance

"So I just kinda wanted to like clear the air so it's not awkward" she said

"Why would it be awkward" he asked trying to seem oblivious

"Well because you know we slept together" she said

"Oh yeah well that was just a one night stand so…its nothing"

"Oh wow I wasn't expecting you to say that" she admitted

"Well that's how you feel … I mean you left right after to go see your dad in D.C. even though you told me that he lives in California and you haven't seen him in 5 years"

"Okay I'm sorry I lied but I don't know I just thought… "

"What Liv? I like you…. But this isn't the trail anymore this isn't drive through and all-nighters on the bus. That's why I went to Asia because I wanted some last hurrah before we came back to reality. The trail is over. Even though this is the Whitehouse it's still a job and it's still reality and in reality I like you but you seem to have some serious commitment issues so …. No judgments your awesome but …."

"Wow harsh"

"I'm sorry … it's just I've had a lot of time to think about this and I just think you're a little crazy" He admitted. Before Olivia could respond an intern walked up to her

"Ms. Pope … Mrs. Grant wants to see you" The intern informed her

"Sure" Oliva said turning and leaving. She quickly headed to Mellie's new office where she was laying out pictures while Fitz sat on the Sofa.

"Mellie hi you needed me?" she asked

"Oh yes … Fitz and I need your help figuring out the best way to handle the press"

"The press?" Olivia asked

"Um yeah … you see Fitz and I have a big announcement…. We're expecting!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone thanks for the nice comments …. Hope y'all enjoy my update

XXXX

You're what?" she asked not believing what she had just heard

"Were expecting a baby" Mellie explained

"Like a human baby?" Olivia asked her mind racing a mile a minute

"What other kind of baby would it be?" Mellie giggled

"I… I don't …. Wow …. I'm sorry …just wow … that's amazing Really Mellie I'm so happy for you" Olivia said

"Oh thank you Liv" Mellie said giving liv a hug. As they embraced Olivia glanced at Fitz who was staring at the floor not meeting her gaze

"So the reason why you're here is I feel like just announcing it is boring … we need something a little more creative" Mellie explained

"Oh I completely agree… this is huge news I mean nobody has kids in the Whitehouse … the media will have a field day with this"

"I know… it's so exciting … so do you have any ideas for how we can announce."

"I think I do …. So we want to symbolize how this presidency Is about the future so I think we should announce on Instagram"

"Instagram really?"

"Yeah … the first post of your administration. I think if we took the sonogram and taped it to a picture frame in the oval with the caption "favorite new picture" it would be amazing. We could even use the hashtag Americas Baby and get it to go viral …. Believe me this will literally be the most amazing thing ever posted in Instagram"

"Well you're the expert so guess we just have to trust you" Mellie said with a giggle "I'll go get the sonogram" she said leaving the office.

"You got her pregnant" Olivia said slowly and forcefully

"Liv I…." he said at a loss for words

"If I looked at someone the wrong way you would beat me up but you oh you can do anything because your Fitzgerald Fucking Grant"

"Liv please just let me explain"

"What could possibly say that would make this okay!"

"It was one time …. I was drunk and Lonely and she was there and I made a mistake and if I could take it back I would but I can't and I'm so sorry"

"No … I'm sorry ... I'm sorry that I wasted 2 years of my life on you …. You're a horrible person and we are done." She said as the door opened and Mellie entered

"I can't believe I actually found it" she said with a smile.

"Oh great … so do you guys have access to the oval yet?"

"You know we don't …. Not until the inauguration tomorrow."

"Okay so why don't you keep this and we will take the photos tomorrow."

"Great" Mellie said with a smile

Olivia quickly excused herself from the room … she felt sick. He had told her that he loved her but in reality she was mistress. She had let herself fall for him. She had spent so much time focused on him she had been a total bitch to the one guy who actually cared about her and now she wasn't sure if she could fix it, but she had to try.

She walked down the hallway towards his office, she had no clue what she was going to say but it didn't matter she just had to say something. She stood in the doorway of his office for a second before she had the courage to finally knock. He looked up at her for a second...

"Hey" she said quietly

"Oh hey" he said not meeting her gaze

"So I just want to apologize for being such a bitch I mean if I were you I would have slapped me by now that's how awful I've been"

"Don't worry its fine"

"No it's not …. You've been nothing but nice to me and I've been nothing but mean to you…. It's just I've had a lot of bad experiences with guys and I kind of have some commitment issues…. But maybe if you could forgive me I could commit to dinner sometime"

"Yeah I'd be down for that … what about Friday?"

"Yeah that works … so I'll see you around" She said walking away and for the first time in a long time she was actually excited about the future.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone thanks for the awesome comments …. Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner but who would have thought if you go to one of the best high schools in the country that you would have lots of work. So I decided to take some time before Scandal Thursday to update this story! . Now I'm not sure if Olivia will stay at the Whitehouse or start OPA but right now I'm leaning towards Whitehouse. Okay here's a supper fluffy chapter for y'all hope you like.

1 day later:

It was the day of the inauguration and it had gone off without a hitch. Fitz and Mellie had looked perfect the press had loved them … even their kids acted happy even though Olivia could tell they were annoyed about having to leave California. After that it was a matter of hours before the inaugural ball. Everyone was going well everyone but her and James. Olivia had seen James and Cyrus fighting about it. Oliva had jessed for a long time that Cyrus was gay, and when he was around James he seemed so happy , but clearly he was blowing it. Olivia had decided not to go to the Ball because it was kind of like a slap in the face seeing Mellie and Fitz together, although she would have to get used to it. Anyway she really wasn't in the mood for some big party and she had lots of work still to do. It was almost 9 and she was trying to get her stupid copier to work. After 10 minutes of failed attempts she decided to go find a working one somewhere else.

She roamed the empty halls peeking into offices trying to find a copier. As she walked down a long corridor her heels clicking against the marble she saw him sitting on the sofa in his office staring at an Ipad . She glanced at the document and figured it could wait. She walked up to the open door and knocked quietly

"Hey" he said looking up

"Hey … I didn't realize you didn't go … I thought was they only one"

"Really? You thought I would go to a party thrown by the same people who threw all those other awful party's? You don't know me at all" he teased

"Sorry! I guess I just assumed you would go to the inaugural ball"

"You didn't …" he pointed out

"That's true …. But I hate dancing so what's your excuse" she asked

"Oh my excuse well you're looking at it" he said pointing to the papers everywhere

"Seriously! Your excuse is work?"

"Yeah …. It was the only excuse Sally would accept" He explained

"Why do you care so much … I mean about what Sally thinks" She asked siting on the edge of the sofa

"I don't know I guess it's just like I'm not really qualified so I feel like if have to over compensate" he explained

"Not Qualified? You're not serious … you almost beat us in the election"

"Literally all I did was just send some people to follow Mellie around to try and frame her for an affair"

"True … I guess you're kind of a failure after all" she teased

"You're so mean!" he said playfully hitting her with a pillow

"I try" she said with a smirk

"You think she did it?" he asked

"Did what?" Olivia asked

"Had the affair? I mean I know it's just pictures but you've seen them together they hate each other"

"It's certainly possible but I would hope not considering the new news"

"What new news?" he asked

"Oh my god you didn't know … there expecting a baby?"

"You're lying….."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are I mean they hate each other like HATE each other"

"Yeah well clearly that didn't stop them … and it is true were announcing it tomorrow"

" So Seriously I'm like mind blown"

"Exactly! When they told me I was like freaking out but like Fitz and Mellie were right in front of me and I couldn't be like what the fuck why are you having a baby you hate each other" Olivia said

"Oh my god…. I can't believe it …. God help that baby I mean my parents hate each other but they are another level"

"Preech"

XXXX

The next day Olivia was sitting in her office when an aide informed her that Cyrus needed her in his office. She walked down the halls … everyone was buzzing from Mellie and Fitz's big announcement this morning. She entered Cyrus office smiling at his secretary. As she entered the office she saw Billy was their but Cyrus wasn't.

"Hey …. Any clue why we're here?" he asked

"If I could tell you I would" she said as the door opened and Cyrus entered

"Good your both here….. Here you go" He said handing them each huge envelopes filled with papers and DVD's

"You called us here to get your mail?" Billy asked

"It's not mail … its different state of the unions which you have to go over to help make ours next month the best one ever" Cyrus explained

"You seriously want us to look through 200 years of State of the unions?" Billy asked

"Yes by tomorrow they need to be done" Cyrus commanded

"Seriously…. Why don't you just have the interns do it" Olivia asked

"Because their idiots I don't trust" he admitted

"Wow I can tell you're a great boss" Billy said rolling his eyes

"Do it by tomorrow or I tell your nun of a boss that you're a non-church-going liar" Cyrus threatened

"Seriously you're blackmailing me?" Billy asked

"If you don't agree then yes I'm blackmailing you"

"Fine I'll do it … "

"Good boy … what about you Liv?"

"I think enough wine can make even this bearable so sure"

"Good … Have fun" Cyrus said as he got up and left

"Thanks for covering for me" he said

"No problem, why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can just bang these out"

"Sounds like a plan"

XXXX

Later that day:

Olivia was sitting in her apartment when the doorbell rang. She quickly glanced through the peep hole and then opened it.

"I'm here and I brought wine" he said handing her a bottle

"You did …. Really fancy wine"

"Oh yeah well I figured tonight was going to be endless pain of speeches and speeches and more speeches"

"Oh boy this is going to be fun" she said inviting him in

"Wow nice Kitchen … you cook?" he asked

"Besides microwaving popcorn not at all… what about you?" she asked

" Oh I don't cook either … I guess nobody ever taught me …. Like I wanted food I would ask the chef or send the driver out to get me something but I never made it myself"

"The driver?" Olivia asked quizzically

"Oh yeah Todd just like drove us places and stuff cause one of the house keepers couldn't drive"

"One of the house keepers… how many were their?" she asked

"There were just two"

"Oh just two wow… what about other people?"

"Well there was just the two housekeepers, the two nanny's , the driver , the chef , the groundskeeper, the stable boys , two maids , my dad's security and my mother's personal assistant so just like …15 ish people"

"15 People! What is this Downton Abby? Why do you need two maids' two nannies and two housekeepers?"

"I don't know it just worked that way"

"Well now I know why you dress like you just stole a Ralph Lauren store"

"Wow burn …. So … have you seen what Cyrus gave us?"

"No not yet …. Did you?"

"Oh yes … how he got a copy of James Madison's 3rd State of the union still blows my mind" he said pulling a piece of paper from the folder

"Oh my god seriously let me see" She said grabbing it from his hand

"Oh oh be careful! I'm pretty sure that's are original he swiped from the national archives"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh yeah well it's written in Quill pen so it seems pretty legit"

"Wow Cyrus breaking the rules …. Then again wasn't Cyrus the name of the evil guy in the bible, so I guess it's to be expected"

"I think you're thinking of Lazarus"

"Oh wow you do know something … I guess you're not a complete fraud "

"Wow thanks for the support

XXXX

About 5 hours later :

"Okay up next do we want to read about reconstruction or communism" he said dangling two storied in front of her

"Oh god Kill me now" she groaned grabbing the communism speech

XXXX

The next day:

It wasn't until midnight when they finally finished and now they were both exhausted and looked like crap.

"What happened to you two?" Mellie asked as they entered a meeting

"Oh well a certain slave driver forced us to go through 200 years of speeches even all the way back to James Madison" Billy said

"Oh at least that one was good … do you remember Hover's speech it was literally the worst thing in the world"

"Well they were in the great depression though" Billy pointed out

"Well that speech certainly didn't help!"

"If you guys didn't want to do it why didn't you just tell him no?" Mellie asked

"Yeah why didn't we?" Olivia asked

"I think we had a reason nut I'm so tired I forgot"

XXXX

Later that day:

Mellie walked down the hallway where she ran into Cyrus

"Hey Cyrus … I wanted to ask you something" Mellie said

"Yes" he asked impatiently

"Why did you make Olivia and Billy read those speeches? Why didn't you have an aide do it?

"Because I know they like each other but there too shy to ask each other out so I did it for them" he admitted

"You set them up?" Mellie asked

"I set them up"

Hey everyone so thanks for reading this chapter … hope everyone enjoys scandal tonight …. Now before you go …. I need help with ideas for more dates they can go on …. So if anyone has fun date plotlines just click the button below and leave a comment! Thanks3


	14. Chapter 14

Hey y'all …. So this is just a short chapter that takes place at Camp David while writing the State of the Union. Loosely based of the show but minus the Olitz. Also to the person who pointed out that my Lazarus bible reference was wrong … I'm not at all religious so I'm sorry I mixed it up ….. I'm make sure to stay away from biblical references Hope you enjoy :)

It was late at night and Olivia was lying in her cabin at Camp David. She stared at the oak ceiling trying to fall asleep, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. Maybe it was the noises …. It was so quiet here unlike D.C. where it was all sirens 24/7. As Olivia squirmed and re arranged her pillow she found herself deep in thought. She was really here… at Camp David! At only 33 she had successfully managed a presidential campaign. She had achieved everything she had ever wanted professionally … huge name recognition a cushy job at the Whitehouse, professionally she had everything, but personally she was kind of a mess. She had dated countless guys on the D.C. party scene from lobbyists to senators to the president of the United States of America. Ah yes she had been involved with the married president of the United States who couldn't seem to take no for an answer. Even thought she had specifically told him that their relationship was strictly professional he was very into stretching professional. Just today he had made a pass at her like a thousand times.

 _Earlier in the day:_

 _Olivia was walking from her cabin to the main meeting area where they would work on the most important speech of his presidency. As she was walking she suddenly felt him behind her causing the hairs on her back to stick up._

" _Those jeans look hot on you" Fitz whispered_

" _Stop it" she said firmly_

" _Why? Nobody's around it's just you and me and a bunch of empty cabins in the woods. "_

" _Were here strictly on business and you know that" she said feeling him get closer to her_

" _I know that nothing's wrong with mixing business and pleasure"_

" _Yes there is especially when the pleasure involves the married president of the United States"_

" _I need you Liv I don't know how to be without you"_

" _Well you're going to have to learn because we are done" she said hurrying ahead to the meeting leaving him in the dust *End Flashback*_

As Olivia lay in bed thinking about Fitz she felt a mix of sadness and joy and a lot of other jumbled up emotions. As she thought of him she also began to think of Billy. They had gone on a few casual dares and had had fun. He was nice and funny and available and things were only slightly awkward between them considering they had already had sex. As she thought of Billy she decided to text him to help cure her boredness

 _Liv : "Hey"_

 _Billy : "Hey what's up?"_

 _Liv: "The ceiling"_

 _Billy: "Seriously! You really had to take it so literally?"_

 _Liv: "I literally did … besides I need to drag out this Convo so I can avoid going to sleep and getting eaten by a bear."_

 _Billy: "If u see a bear just punch it in the face"_

 _Liv: "Okay A I'm pretty sure that's for sharks and B there is no way in hell I would punch a dam bear"_

 _Billy: "When I'm at your funeral I'll think about this moment and laugh"_

 _Liv: "You're so mean … I hate you"_

 _Billy : "Who's the mean one now…. Heading off to Camp David and leaving me to a prayer weekend with Sally"_

 _Liv: "Aw poor you at least your not stuck in the middle of the woods in a dam cabin"_

 _Billy: "Wow u know you've made it big when your complaining about spending the weekend at Camp David … just think of the coffee fetching interns and then tell me how unfortunate your life is"_

 _Liv: "Ugh let me vent without making me feel bad"_

 _Billy : Sorry_

 _Liv: It's okay and oh god I legit hear scratching outside!"_

 _Billy: "Their coming for you !"_

 _Liv : "Oh god I want to kill you"_

 _Billy : "Ur so nice"_

 _Liv : "I know …. Finally falling asleep … Gnight"_

 _Billy : Good night don't let the bear bite_

XXXX

Next day:

It was late afternoon after an intense day of back and forth on the state of the union. Finally they had come up with a genius plan for free collage to anyone who volunteered for two years. Olivia was excited about the plan and about the next four years. After the meeting Liv and Cyrus decided to take a walk.

"What is that smell" Cyrus asked

"Fresh air, sunshine, the great outdoors" She explained

"Fresh air makes me very nervous, I'm an indoor person. That's what the person I was dating says …. _said_ " He explained as a look of sadness crossed his face

"You should call James, I bet he misses you" she said with a mischievous smile wrapping her arm around his. She could tell he was shocked that she knew "Worst kept secret in Washington" she explained

"I'm the leader of the republican party…. It's complicated" he admitted

"It's not. You want to be with the man you love …. Be with him "

"Ugh … I'll think about it … but what about you who are you dating?" he asked

"I don't date"

"Really that's your excuse?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Well theirs sorta a guy , and he's nice and funny and normal but I don't do normal … I mean the last normal guy I dated was Edison and we all know how that turned out." She said with a laugh

"Yeah … what the hell ever happened to him?" Cyrus asked

"He's still a senator I think"

"Ha …. Poor Edison all that man wanted was to marry you" Cyrus said laughing

"Yeah well I wasn't in the right place to get married back them …. I mean if I was married I would have never come on the trail and then you would have lost"

"That's true …. But still poor Edison"

"Yeah … I guess I really did hurt him" she said as they continued walking. After a minute of strange silence Cyrus finally spoke up

"It's Billy isn't it?" He asked

"What?" she asked trying to seem oblivious

"The normal Mr. nice guy it's him right?" Cyrus asked

"Maybe" she said quietly

"Yess I was right! Verna owes me ten dollars"


End file.
